KasuBuster
KasuBuster is the original power source of the villain known as Fryz, and once Fryz is destroyed, becomes the primary weapon for Chioma Jonathan as she acquires all of Fryz's powers. However, she lacks the potential to actually use the skills properly, something that seems to agitate KasuBuster. With KasuBuster's primary weapon being an energy whip that can grab onto anything, KasuBuster can either be very dangerous or very hindered depending on how big the target is. Appearance KasuBuster's overall look and appearance is vastly different from any other Beast Morpher seen in the series. Compared to KeraBeast and RakoRider, KasuBuster has an actual jaw... or so it seems. It's actually two separate skulls merged together into a singular head, with both skulls being used as a set of jaws for it to utilize, which can allow a massive gap of movement with it's mouth. Inside it's mouth is a gemstone of some sort, a gem capable of shifting in both shape and structure; when attached to Chioma's hand, it acts as a sort of arm band similar to what KeraBeast and RakoRider have. However, due to having two skulls, the opposite side of Chioma's arm is also armored with KasuBuster's head. Only two other beast morphers are designed to completely encompass someone's arm, both of which, however, are not Dinosaur based like the primary three are known to be though, and both of them (in addition to KasuBuster) did not have their molds reproduced for other products due to their one of a kind nature in how they were created, with KasuBuster being created the same instant that Fryz emerged from Plio's chest, and so it's the youngest of the beast morphers. It should also be noted that unlike all of the other Beast Morphers, KasuBuster is the only one to be outright confirmed as being a fusion between two Dinoid basal forms; a Chasmosaurus based Dinoid which heavily dominates the overall look of KasuMaster, and a Carnotaurus which gives Fryz/Kasuoma her helmet design, in addition half of the design of KasuBuster itself. Also, whenever KasuBuster is locked onto a target it knows is extremely vulnerable to it's whip weapon, it's mouth opens slightly and it drools a mist of cold, frosty air. As noted with it's simplistic appearance, KasuBuster is practically blind to everything around it, and thus whenever it drools like this, it's hinting that it has some sort of oddball sense that allows it to detect what's around it. When transformed into KasuMaster, not only will it do this, in this form, KasuBuster is capable of freely controlling itself, it'll automatically latch onto something to grab. Personality KasuBuster is often heavily claimed by just about every character to have no actual personality, yet alone an intelligent mind in which it is capable of free thinking and movements. The only instance in which there's a hint of it is whenever KasuBuster's whip weapon is used to grab something, with the grasping mechanic taking the shape of a Carnotaurus skull mixed in with traits of a Chasmosaurus skull. If anything, the only actual sign that KasuBuster even has a mind at all is whenever it detects a target heavily vulnerable to it's whip weapon; it'll open it's mouth and drool a stream of cold, frosty air. However, it only does when it's capable of moving it's jaws; if Chioma is not transformed, the way in which KasuBuster is bound to her prevents it from drooling at all. However, while this could be a hint that KasuBuster has a mind of some sorts, it could instead simply be KasuBuster's method of seeing things, since it has no eyes or other senses to use to detect things. However, as noted above, when transformed into KasuMaster's tail, it's head is free to pretty much act however it pleases unless Chioma's mind mentally controls KasuMaster's tail on her own. It should be noted this never happened when Fryz was utilizing these powers, but in this scenario in particular, it seems to imply KasuBuster apparently DOES have some form of remnant of Fryz's chaotic personality, or what little it even had to begin with. Fryz, while still alive, was a mindless monstrosity that would latch onto anything and toss it around to destroy it, to the point it grabbed military tanks and launched them at planes from immense distances to snipe them out with precise accuracy. However, KasuBuster's personality, when as KasuMaster's tail, is relatively tame if not overly feral if Chioma doesn't have her own focus to keep her entire body as KasuMaster focused as a whole. As a result, if this state of focus is maintained, KasuBuster will not randomly attack anything around it as it pleases, though this was only part of the problem; it's attempts to do so greatly hindered KasuMaster's overall agility when compared to KeraMaster's, and thus it made Chioma's own control of her Master Mode seem overly clumsy and near helpless. Design Notes KasuMaster is a direct homage to the Legendary Bakuryuu CarnoRyutus and Chasmoshieldon, both Carnotaurus and Chasmosaurus respectively. KasuMaster is effectively a fusion of both animals, while having the color palette of Chasmoshieldon (a purple mixed with silver color palette). Many of the traits that Chasmoshieldon and KasuMaster have don't add up, however, mainly due to the fact KasuMaster is also part Carnotaurus, and thus various features (such as KasuMaster's jaw, tail, and front legs) are modeled after the carnivorous aspects of Carnotaurus, meanwhile the overall body as a whole was modeled after Chasmosaurus (which is why KasuMaster's front legs are the size they are and not tiny stubs). Trivia *Out of the three Beast Morphers, KeraBeast is not designed with a secondary animal basis in mind (Based off of Triceratops and a Tank), and RakoRider's legs are modeled after a Horse (Based mostly off of Styracosaurus). KasuBuster, on the other hand, is an actual fusion of Carnotaurus and Chasmosaurus, a Theropod and a Ceratopsian respectively. KasuMaster, rather than having tiny front limbs, it instead has clawed front limbs rather than armored ones like it's back legs, and it's mobility is similar to that of a Panther in movement and attack style. It should also be noted that out of the five Master Modes, KasuMaster weighs the least out of the three that are based on Dinosaurs, since the other two are based on prehistoric relatives of modern day mammals, particularly a Dire Wolf and an Arctodus (Short Faced Bear). If taken into account, despite being far larger than UrsaMaster, KasuMaster is actually lighter in weight than UrsaMaster. Gallery Chioma Jonathan (Season 2).png KasuBuster.png Kasuoma.png KasuMaster.png Kera, Rako, and Kasu Size References.png TBT Size Scale V2.png|Size (KasuMaster) compared to four others. Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Aliens Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Asexual Category:Kaiju Category:Super Robot Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animal Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist